


Why You Should Always Shower Before Going to Bed

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve ends his day with a shower.





	Why You Should Always Shower Before Going to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the square in N5 on my Happy Steve bingo card - "Bathing/Washing"

Steam filled the room as hot water pounded down on to Steve’s shoulders and unwound the tension there. The warmth completely blanketed him, chasing the away all that was wrong in the world. He let out a breathy sigh, just enjoying the moment of peace before he got down to scrubbing away the day’s grime.

Eventually he found his soap, a silky soft bar with a minty fragrance that was quick to permeate the shower. A tuneless hum started in his throat, occasionally warbling out to nonsense syllables.

The door cracked open and Tony stumbled in, turning on the tap to brush his teeth. His hair stuck up in the back, feathering out in odd directions after being stuck in the suit’s helmet for the better part of a day.

Steve stepped out of the shower and scooped up the toasty towel hanging on the heated rack. He quickly dried off before wrapping it around his waist. Slipping his arms over Tony’s shoulders, he placed a kiss on the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“Hrrngh,” Tony grunted, doing his best to sound grumpy at being interrupted, though he nuzzled Steve’s cheek a second later. The soap always did the trick.

Steve smiled into Tony’s hair, lips tingling. “I know. Time for bed.”

His hum started up again as he pulled a sleepy Tony off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [tumblr post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/178410728453/why-you-should-always-shower-before-going-to-bed) you can reblog!


End file.
